Metroid Effect: Zero
by sanityfree91
Summary: Samus had to flee her universe after the destruction of the BSL station. Now in another universe, she find that her presences will have a mass effect on whats to come. R&R.
1. Prolouge: Catching up and Leaving

This story takes place after Metroid Fusion, but before Mass Effect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid or Mass Effect

* * *

Metroid Effect: Zero

Prologue: Catching up and Leaving

It had only been about a few months after the destruction of the BSL and the X parasite; and there was not a moment of rest for Samus Aran. She had tried to start doing bounties again, but that plan was quick to die when the Galactic Federation put out a bounty for her arrested. A high one at that, so Samus found herself on the run.

Lucky she still had Adam Malkovich, her ship's AI and past commanding officer, to help with avoiding being captured. The plan he had come up with was simple, try to get people on your side by giving them your side of the story; of what happened and why you did it. That plan didn't get two feet off the ground however.

It seemed as if Samus had pissed off some very powerful people in the Federation, and people who would have listened to her were either bribed or blackmailed into not giving her a chance to explain herself. And now she couldn't go one day without someone chasing after her. However that wasn't the worst part.

When fleeing from a Federation ship, Adam had hacked into their systems and find out why that wanted her captured so badly. It seemed that the metroid breeding project was kept highly secret, that all data surround it had been kept only on the BSL station. The metroid vaccine had come straight from the station. Meaning, when the station was destroy, so was all traces of the metroid's genetic code. The only source of the metroid DNA was in Samus. They need her in order to continue the program. Samus wasn't going to let that happen.

After discovered this, Samus cut all ties to the Federation. She now found herself lost; looking for what remained of the Chozo, hoping they could help her or give guidance. She visited dozens of planets, but to no luck. However some good had come of this. She had reacquired her power suit when exploring one of the many planets that the Chozo had inhabited; as while as her past upgrades.

Now armed in the legendary suit the universe knew her for, she headed to Aether, to seek shelter. The Luminoth were more than happy to help Samus, seeing as she had saved them from the Ing. They listened to her story and agreed that she had done the right thing. The X were dangerous, and that their destruction was the only option.

This time the Luminoth spoke to the Federation for Samus, but the Federation would hear none of it. They demanded that they handed Samus over. The Luminoth knew that war would break out between them and the Federation if Samus continued to hide on their planet. They were in no shape to fight a war to defend Samus, and it only seemed a matter of time before Samus was captured by the Federation. However the Luminoth had come up with a solution for Samus to escape from the Federation forever.

Using the same technology they created portals to the Ing's home world, they could theoretically created a portal to another universe. The Luminoth scientists presented this to Samus.

"The Federation will track you down wherever you go in this universe," replied Adam. "However it would be impossible for them to track you to another universe."

With this, Samus agreed, and on the project begin immediately. The Luminoth build the device, and a new ship that could safely pass through. Months pasted by and everything was coming together.

The ship was a mix of Chozo and Luminoth technology. The design was much like the one Samus had during the corruption crisis. The ship had an advance AI, (Adam wasn't too happy about that) state of the art plasma lasers, missile launchers, armor and shielding that could take a beating, the ability to integrate up-grades, like her suit, and nano-machines that could produce ammo and repair most system and armor; if they didn't need to be replaced. The engine itself was a prototype. Capable of intergalactic travel, being able to travel between galaxies within a few weeks, and the fuel would be last for about 20 to 50 years. Hopeful by then Samus could find a way to make more. And the most impressive part was the light beam technology of the ship. The Luminoth had created a system for her suit that allowed her to ride beams of light, much like that of the Light Suit. The ship could sent down beams of light to quickly pick up and drop her off.

Everything was going will until they discovered a recon team the Federation had sent to found out what Samus was up to, and if possible capture her. By the time they were dealt with, they had already sent out a message. The Federation was coming, and they were coming in force.

The Luminoth had no time to waste on tests or located a universe, Samus had to leave immediately. They quick prepped the ship and portal device. However time was not on their side the Federation would be on top of them before they could get a stable portal, hope seemed lost.

Adam however had an idea. He could take Samus' now old ship and buy them time. Samus was horrified by the idea. She had lost him once; she didn't want to lose him again. But before she could stop him he was already left. It seemed if see had no choice in the matter. If she didn't leave, god knows what the Federation would do with her. This time, the only way she could say the universe was to run.

She entered onto the platform under her new ship, raising her into the ship, sitting down in the driver's chair; wanting for the portal to open. Samus stared at one of the monitors, and watched as Adam took her old ship, to slow down the Federation. The portal in front sprung to life, building up energy.

"Six minutes until portal activation," chirped the ship's AI.

Samus nodded, eyes glued to the monitor show Adam; his ship getting closer and closer to the Federation fleet. Soon the other ships opened fire on the small ship. It danced left and right, firing quick shots at their engines. Getting between the ships; making them be more careful with their shots. One shot hit the small ship's engine, fire erupted from the purple gunship. It quickly made it way to one of the larger ships before exploding. Samus closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were forming. Adam bought the time she had needed.

"Portal activated," sang the AI.

Samus opened her eyes and stared at the multi-colored portal in front of her.

"Good luck Samus Aran," spoke U-Mos. "And may the Light of Aether guide you."

With these words, Samus' new Hunter Gunship rose off the ground, the wings coming up and re-positioning themselves, roared into the portal.

As U-Mos watch, he wondered if he would ever see her again. _I hope you found what you need Samus Aran,_ thought U-Mos,_ but I think you job as protector is not done yet._

_

* * *

_A/N: there it is. The start of the story I hope to finish. Now before I get these questions and to Clear up any misunderstandings. Yes I know the chapter is short, vague, and quick moving. That's how i wanted it. I want to get to the Mass Effect universe sooner then later. Samus' ship looks like the gunship she had in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. That's my favorite looking ship of all of them. She has all the up-grades she's gotten in all the games, but can turn them on and off like in Super Metroid. Her current suit she is wearing is the Varia suit. Its the most iconic of all her suits and a good place to start with.( My personal favorite is the Light Suit.)

**SO... please review**, makes me want to continue, I'm not making any promise, but I want to at least get this prequel done. And we see from there. Also, in review give me an idea about how long chapters should be. I plan to have longer chapters then this, but shorter chapter means quick, and better spell checked chapter. We'll see.

Stay sane till next time,

Sanityfree


	2. Chapter 1: Find of the Century

A/N: Alright! Next chapter. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Mass Effect... but I'm working on it.

* * *

Metroid Effect: Zero

Chapter 1- Find of the Century

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: approximately 50,000 years before Saren's attack on the Citadel **

The sun shined on the three lifeless planets in orbiting around it. The darkness of space around them was silent. Near one of the planets a hole began to grow. Colors pouring out; lighting the darkness around it with color it had never known. The hole grew until it was big enough for a small ship.

Samus' ship shot out of the portal, spinning and shaking, trying to maintain some control of the ship. Electricity sparked off areas of the ship's hull. The portal had been more unstable than expected. The ship was holding together, but barely.

Samus groaned, slowly opening her eyes. _What the hell happened? Feels like I got ran over by a train. Wait scratch that, getting ran over by a train is more pleasant than how I'm feeling._ Samus looked around the cockpit, the damage was massive. Nearly all consoles were shorting out, or there was no power going to them.

"Computer, stats report," groaned Samus. A soft beep came for the back of the small ship, drawing Samus' eyes behind the chair she was in. _That's not a good sign. Internal speaker are out._ With this Samus dragged herself out of the chair, toward the computer room. She opened the door and grabbed the emergence headset.

"Computer, stats report," spoke Samus into the mic.

"Stats," replied the computer in a feminine tone, "Damage to ship greater than expected. Portal was massively unstable. All secondary functions are offline. Leaking atmosphere. Power line to ship engines, damaged. Navigation, damaged. Energy to mass converter, online. Onboard fuel converter, online. Power core, online. Fuel supply, 20 % max and dropping."

"Just great," hissed Samus grabbing her side. _Think I broke a rib. Or all of them. _This wasn't how Samus wanted to start this fun journey. Good thing the Luminoth though ahead and isolated some of the systems. But that didn't change the fact that the ship was running out of fuel, she was running out of air, and she can't land anywhere with the engines off line.

"Computer, how much fuel would be needed to fix the leak?"

"Approximately five percent. Lines from power core to energy-to-mass converter are online," chimed the AI.

"How about to getting the engines up and running?"

"Fuel would be at 5%."

_That's going to cut it close,_ thought Samus.

"Is there a planet nearby that could be used for creating fuel," plead Samus.

"Checking," voiced the AI. "Planet with necessary gases in atmosphere found. Short distance to travel. Fuel needed would cost 3%."

"Good. Start the stasis pod, use emergency energy in pod first and only recharge if needed. Next begin repairs on fuel leak after which fix the engines." Samus leaned on the door frame to the computer core, hand on her forehead. "After that, move to the planet in question and begin fuel production, and also began work on the rest of the repairs at safe fuel levels. Once all repairs are done and 75% of fuel tank is filled, wake me up."

"Understood. Do you want estimate time for repairs?"

"No," stated Samus. With that she pushed herself off the door frame and made her way to the back of the ship; to the stasis pod. The pod was much like the one the Luminoth were placed into during the war with the Ing. She could sleep for a thousand years in this pod and it would only feel like a few minutes.

Samus pushed a few buttons on the stasis pod, and it hissed. Slowly opening itself to allow Samus to step into to its cold grip. Samus laid down in the pod and as it slowly closed around her. The lid closed and she felt her senses began to slow. Her breathe slowed down; her heart beat slowed to a gentle rhyme. Soon sleep grabbed hold of her. From there all active slowed until it seemed to disappear.

And Samus slept. While the rest of the galaxy screamed in agony.

* * *

**Location: Newly found system, aboard Salarian Frigate.**

**Date: 2033 CE**

The Salarian frigate moved lazy through space. The ship had been sent by the Council to explore and discovery any resources or habitable planets in this newly discovered system. The small frigate was small enough, and most of technology on the ship was a good fifty years old, that most pirates won't waste the time to try to rob them. The exploration of the system was to last for about a month. From there they would document what they had found to the Council. Sure, this took longer, but after the Rachni Wars, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"We have arrived in the system Captain," spoke one of the crewmen.

"Good," replied Captian Solus. "Began scan of system. I want number of planets, their size, and basic atmosphere."

"Yes, Captain," and with that the crew of about 30 got to work. The tapping of keyboards, the occasion chatter between the crew to compare resolutes. The crew worked quickly and quietly; an hour past before basic resolutes were done. "Sir there are only three planets in the system. The largest of which is a gas planet, near the outer edge of the system. The other two are small planets, with the second one from the sun seems to have basic plant life that's just start within, maybe, the last century"

"Good, good," replied Solus quickly, "Let's start with the gas planet. Get gas components, see if there is anything that could be used."

The small frigate moved toward the gas planet, gaining a large orbit around the planet, when the ship's alarms went off.

"What's going on," yell the Captain.

"Sir we detected a small ship," replied one of the crewmen.

Solus moved quickly to scan terminal, looking over the crewmen stationed there. "What's the size of the ship? Is it pirates?"

"Um, no sir. We didn't get the reading until we got near the planet. The power levels, are low. If the ship's sensors weren't top of the line, we would have missed it until someone did a full scan of the planet."

Captain Solus pondered this for a moment. "Is it in a orbit around the planet or on the planet?"

"Well, um," the young Salarian rubbed his hands together, becoming extremely nerves. Some of the other crew stopped what they were doing, listen to the conversation. Finally he spoke up, "If I'm reading this right, its um, in orbit inside the atmosphere."

With that everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the him. The air became still, no noise was made at all. Finally one of the engineers spoke up.

"You're joking, right? The mass effect drive need to do that would have to be massive."

"I'm not lying," yelled the Salarian scanner. "I'm just telling you what the ship is reading!"

"Quite, both of you," Solus replied calmly. He quickly proceeded to another station, looking at the crewmen sitting there. "Send a probe to get an actuate reading."

"Um , yes-s… yes sir," he replied. He quickly pushed a few buttons; Getting coordinates for this, so called ship. "Probe sent."

With that everything went silent again. Seconds seem to pass by like minutes. No one making a sound; afraid of breaking the very atmosphere of the ship.

"Scan resolutes in, there is a ship in orbit inside the atmosphere. Amazing."

The Captain's eyes grew wide, well wider then usually. This find was huge. This ship was far more advance then any ship in Citadel space. This could be a completely new race or it could even be a Prothean ship!

"Captain, should I sent a transmission to the Council on this find," replied the Salarian in charge of communications.

Solus stopped and began to think. _Council needs to know of this, however transmission could be hacked. Too big of a risk. Couldn't defend the ship if we needed to. No weapons. Go back and get a fleet? NO! Waste too much time, someone else could take ship before we get back. What to do? What to do?_

"Um, sir," Solus turned to look at the Salarian that had spoken up. "We could take it we us."

"Excuse me?"

"The ship is about the size of shuttle ship, sir. We could easily put it in the cargo hold."

* * *

Half the crew stared in awe at the ship that laid in the cargo hold. They had to eject about two thirds of the cargo, but it was worth it. The ship was small, could hold about two to maybe six people. The ship was mostly orange in color, with stripes of red on the wings to the sides of the main body of the ship. The front of the ship had a massively large window when compared to the rest of the ship; green in color.

"Men," shouted Captain Solus. "We are about to go down in history! We have found the biggest find of the century!"

With that the crew went into cheers, hurrying to their stations to prepare for the return trip back to the Citadel. A smile spread across Solus' face. Never had he been as happy as he was now. He made one last glance at the ship, and then began to making his way up to the bridge.

* * *

A/N: Sweet! Another Chapter done. Short then want I originally going to do, but felt like i stop at a good spot. hope the pacing was better too. ALSO. hey we meet Mordin's Great-great-grandpa( or something along those lines). As you can guess, I suck at going up with names, but for this chapter who CAREs. I used Solus because it was far enough back in time that i could get away with it. **And before another complains that Samus could die of old age before the events of Mass Effect, lat me say... DON"T WORRY ABOUT IT.** I already have the whole story planned out, for the most part. This is a prequel for Metroid Effect.

Till Next time, stay sane

SanityFree


End file.
